You Are My Sunshine
by internalscars
Summary: -Oneshot- After Derek says something mean to Casey, he decides to sing for her. DASEY


You Are My Sunshine

_A Oneshot_

**A/N: I know there's already a fanfic with this title by Vampiresforlife, but I really love this song. Oh, and if you want to read VFL's story, here's the link: /s/3367784/1/YouAreMySunshine. I really love that story, too. **

**--**

_"Nobody cares about you, Casey."_

Those words were hanging on to every last breath Casey had, and she quickly swelled into tears. What made him say that? Was it something she did? Casey twisted around in bed trying to get some sleep, but it was no use, those words were like a hook that she couldn't escape. Trying to think tomorrow would be better, she flipped the light off and reluctantly closed her eyes. Darkness swallowed the room.

_"Nobody cares about you, Casey."_

Casey threw her blanket up, and held her hands to her face, coughing up buckets of tears. Why did she even care so much? He _never_ cared about her, so why does it seem so important now? Now she was confused. Why is she wasting her tears for her ungrateful stepbrother? She shook her head and said to herself, "Get back to reality, Case, you're seriously losing it."

There was a sudden knock on the door, followed by a soft voice, "Case, you there?"

Derek.

Why him? Of all the people to come in, why him? She stayed silent, hoping he'd just go away. Hoping he'd just disappear. But today wasn't her lucky day. "Can I come in?" Derek continued to ask. "It's important."

No, it's not important, he's going to hurt her feelings like he has ever since she came to this Venturi Zoo. Casey put her pillows over her head and tried to drown out Derek's voice, which for some reason right now sounded so gentle it made her want to melt. "Go away," Casey muttered.

The door opened.

"Derek, don't you know the meaning of 'go away'?" Casey grumbled, and the bed began to sink in, like somebody was sitting on it. Why is he doing this? To apologise? Well, he doesn't need to, she heard enough in the afternoon. All she wanted was to sleep; sleep until Derek was finally in jail and she was free of his pranks and insults. "Get off my bed or else I'm going to get Mom and George."

"Look, Case, I didn't mean what I said," Derek said, "actually, I never mean half the things I say." He leaned over to turn on the light so that he could tell if Casey was listening. "What I'm trying to say is...I'm s...so..."

"If you can't say it, then don't pressure yourself," Casey said, and turned off the light again because she didn't want Derek to see her tears. He would probably start bursting out in laughter. "If you really want to show you're sorry, then just leave."

"But, I have to tell you something," Derek begged, and flicked the light back on, "and I really need you to hear it."

There was no response, but Derek took that as a 'yes'.

"It's sort of a song," Derek explained, and could hear Casey grunt, "but I swear, it won't burn your ears."

"Just go on with it," Casey mumbled, and she could almost _feel _Derek's smile go from cheek to cheek just to hear her voice.

"Okay, here we go," Derek grabbed his guitar, which he conveniently had when he came in the room. He breathed in, as if trying to get ready for one of his performances for D-Rock, and started making all these weird noises to get all his nerves out.

"Start now or I'll change my mind."

That seemed to motivate him since he suddenly began to sing.

_"You are my sunshine."_

"Oh god..." Casey said in a disgusted voice as she rolled her eyes.

_"My only sunshine_

_You are a brunette_

_And that's okay_

_You'll never no, Case_

_How much I loathe you_

_But please don't take my Case away."_

Casey shook her head, but she was now smiling giddily as if she were actually enjoying the song, no matter how horrible Derek's singing was.

_"This afternoon, Dear_

_I'm very sorry_

_Hopefully you're okay now_

_When you were crying-"_

"Look, you can stop singing, I forgive you already," Casey laughed and gave Derek a hug.

"Thanks," Derek said, and hugged Casey back. "You smell good."

"I ate a lot of chocolate when I was depressed," Casey confessed, and grinned.

"Admit it, my song moved you."

Casey laughed again. "It sure did."

--

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or **_**Life with Derek.**_

**A/N: The actual song for **_**You're My Sunshine **_**is really sad. It made me want to cry when I listened to it. If you want the lyrics here they are:**

_**You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away **_

_**The other nite, dear,  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried. **_

_**You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skys are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.**_

**The second stanza made me so sad I got all depressed writing this story. D ;**


End file.
